SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The proposed K23 application will strongly support Ellen Lee, MD?s long-term career goal of becoming an independent clinical-translational physician-scientist in geriatric mental health. This project investigates inflammatory mechanisms underlying sleep and cognition in middle-aged and older adults (41-70 years old) with schizophrenia (SZ). The proposal has considerable